Meeting of Two Powers (Private RP with RedRush3999)
Plot Two warriors of their own dimensions and timelines cross paths. How will they react to each other? Characters Asonja the Hedgehog - Sonicsilva1 Solaris Tsumaki (Younger Days)- RedRush3999 Act 1 ???, Moebius Timeline #2041 Ancient Valley, 4:32 a.m. On an island in an undisclosed location, a few waves crash over the beach on the island's edge... A hedgehog's body is found and, from the looks of it, is unconscious and unmoving. He won't be waking up anytime soon.... A few meters away, a time rift had opened up. A similar being emerged from the rift, flying backward and rolling to a complete stop. The rift closed, and the being groaned and got up, oblivious to the body next to him for a short while. "Where am I...?" He asked himself before looking at the body next to him. "...And who is this? So many darn questions that I can't answer..." "Ggh....." the hedgehog groans as he wakes up after 2 hours, opening his eyes and looking at his surroundings. He then sees another hedgehog next to him. "Who the....heck are you?" The other hedgehog had fallen asleep, bored from waiting. When the other hedgehog woke up and spoke, the one in the dark trench coat next to him jumped and said, "WAH WHO'S WHO?!" And he shakes his head quickly to wake himself up. "Oh, you're awake. I wasn't sleeping while I was waiting for you to get up." "Right....Uh.....Who are you?....And why were you watching me?" The hedgehog said as he slowly gets up, dusting himself off and glaring at the hedgehog suspiciously. He then grabs his head and groans as he feels like he has a headache. "Ah! My head......" "I'm not sure how I, myself, got here," he replies. "I don't even believe I'm from this timeline. Hard to believe I stepped through a time rift just to get here..."attached "Huh. Good to know. Now...." Sol then pulls out a pistol and points it at him with some killer intent leaking from his body. "Why. The. F**K. were you watching me?" The other hedgehog looked unamused. "I just found you laying here. Didn't want anything to happen to you so," He shrugs. "Oh.....Thanks, I guess?" Sol says while putting up his pistol with a sigh as he rubs his ears. "Sorry, but I can't really trust people these days." "I understand how you feel," he replies and continues to sit down next to Sol. "I have trust issues as well, but I just stick to whoever I want; doesn't matter if I get killed or not." "Meh, it feels like it's not the best option for me. For me, it feels like whenever I get close to or confide trust in someone, people end up telling me that I'm weak, nothing more than a used tool to be tossed aside. Eventually, I just learned to.....distance myself. Distance myself, away from places, things, memories, people...." Sol said, looking towards the crashing waves with his eyes slowly frosting over with a cold, emotionless expression as he crossed his arms. "But for some reason, I can't help but feel a hole in my being sometimes. But I also feel that I need to fill that gap. On my own terms, of course..." "I completely agree with your terms. I can understand and speak your language," Asonja states. "I feel the same way 24/7. Except, I feel more comfortable being thrown away and being replaced. I mean, what's my purpose anyway? Why can't I do everything everyone else can do? Why can't I just...be like everyone else? Why're they treating me differently in such aggression? If that's the case, then why should I trust anyone?" "Though, we shouldn't get too attached to ourselves..." Asonja says by getting up and dusting off his trench coat. "I got places to be." "Exactly my point!" Sol said with a surprised look as he looked at Asonja. "Hmm, it seems we're much more alike than I first thought..." "I'm surprised myself, but we shouldn't get too attached to ourselves this soon. This place seems dangerous." "Hmm......" Sol said, looking around the valley for any signs of danger whatsoever. "I dunno. It seems fine..." "You'll never know, some fool could start up a fight and I'd have to say a few words about it..." With that being said, Asonja started to glow a very faint purple aura with his eyes shining a bit of purple. "Yeah, same here..." Sol said with a black aura slowly engulfing him as a veil of water swirled around him. His aura vanished. "Now, let's let get going somewhere safe...I might have a few suspicions..." "Meh, okay?" Sol says, unaware of the event that just transpired with his powers. "Which way exactly?" "Perhaps away from the beach. There should be a town nearby," Asonja pointed there. "We might ask for help there, I suppose. That's up to you, though, I'm not forcing you to do anything." "Alright, I suppose." Sol shrugging his shoulders while he grabs a knife from his pocket, and picks up a nearby coconut to cut it in half. "...Where'd you-" Asonja cut himself off for a moment and groaned, scratching his head. "Whatever..." He shrugs and walks away from the beach's shoreline and toward the glowing lights of town. "If you're wondering where I got that coconut, they were some by the tree over there." Sol said pointing the knife over towards the tree that was on the right side of the shoreline. "Oh. Right. I keep forgetting that palm trees are a thing here." Asonja says before stopping. "Wait, Palmtrees in a beach? I hope that doesn't mean we're in a naturally hot area...I hate hot and moist areas..." "I don't think that we're in a hot area per say, more like a tropical theme." Sol says looking up at the clouds as he walked besides Asonja to the nearby town. "Tropical means hot and moist. And hot and moist means a huge no thank you from me." Asonja continues, putting his hands in his pockets.